


World of Crime

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Other, maybe some slightly questionable themes, zootopia au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: You were a new graduate of facility no.23299X, one of the first humans of your status. You had to deal with... Special problems.. Welcome to the demon world, (Name)!





	1. New officer on Board!

"You've been assigned to the big city (Name)!! Us humans are real proud to have a human illusionist on board!! Congrats!!!"

The assistant mayor was soon called away, but you loved her.she was sweet and kind, and the mayor was a lion demon, which you felt was right. King of the jungle. Or well, city?

Smiling, you played with the vest you had put on, it was slightly tight but it was still a vest, and you were the first human to wear it! This made you proud of course, remembering there used to be a time that demons are human souls, but you got over your primitive ways.

This was your last time in the small town of quadrant 029, the subway pulling up and signaling for you to board.

A small breath escaped your lips as you see the great city of peace for the first time.

"Beautiful."


	2. Meter maid?!!

"Illusions officer (name).. You will be put on meter maid. Dismissed." 

You gaped at the giant bull demon.

"B-But sir, I'm an illusion rank officer! I'm sure I could take on the case!!"

"Listen here, I don't care your title, your only a weak, puny human."

You wanted to reply, but you just kept walking, the tears pooling in your eyes, reminding you of the old dream demon that used to bully you and your friends. You are more than a human..

This case of a sweet deer-class centaur named Dipper gone missing is one that you wanted to help with, but of course, you were put on meter maid. Great. Apparently, he tried to eat someone's soul, saying that he went "beast mode".

You did the job you were given to the best of your ability, with record breaking speed. You had needed to get another pack of tickets from your small golf cart because you had used them up.

A cute kid passed by with her mother, and she smiled.

"My mother said she wishes sh could eat your non existent soul."

The girl smiled sweetly as the paper continued to be burned with fire magic, and you winced, not authorized to use your illusion magic to put it out. 

In reality, well, reality is an illusion. You can control reality with your ability, but you had restraints on, due to being 'a threat'.

Not many demons even had this power, so a human? You used to be called 'Amezier'. Translation? Demon blooded mortal.

It was meant as an insult, but you were proud of it anyway.

Crying was heard, and you went toward it.

A dream demon and a small wisp? Why was the kid crying..?

Walking over, you gazed into his one eye. You blushed slightly, the power surrounding him was pulling at your restraint rings.

"Ah, sorry sir, I don't mean to pry, but why is it the lad is crying?" You asked, using the best of your manners.

"They won't serve to me because I am a dream class manipulation demon.. They should realize that I'm the one who put them onto this plain of existence!"

You nodded, recalling the old wheel that depicted the original creaters, which was the dream demons, an old, almost extinct species.

"I can help."

His eye widened as he stared at you.

You walked in, awkwardly grabbing his hand as he held the wisp with the other.

"Health violation code 1426, serving with an ungloved appendage." You had burst as you walked in, as the Giant slime demon made noises of surprise.

 

"Now, good sir, I could report this, or I could let you buy this man a-"

"Jumbo-pop." he butted in.

The monster shuffled into the cooler, throwing on gloves first and hastily handing you the giant Popsicle.

Blue magic held it in the air as he looked over to you with what you had assumed was an attempt to smile, even though this guy looked like he could only glare at people with his one eye.

"Thanks kid! Remember, Bill Cipher owes ya!" He said with a snap, and before you could say anything else, he had teleported away.

You sighed, ready for the long day to end.


	3. Chapter 3

"(Name)?!!!" The chief shouted from his upstairs office.

You had caught a criminal shoplifting night terrors, a form of bulbous plant.

You shivered under the dangerous look he was giving you...

"Whoop de dum you caught an onion stealing bloke!"

"Actually they are a class 2b demon category bul-"

"Shut it tickets!"

A knock on the door had cut him off while he went to give you a 'FIRED' slip.

"Please help me save my brother!! I know 13 others went missing, but Dipper was the first and I really need to find him!!"

"Ms. Pines, we are doing our very best, so if you excuse me-"

She handed a glittery photo frame over to you from her wheelchair, her pink tail drooping down.

"Pleaseeeeeee?"

You looked into her hopeful eyes.

"I will do my best." The chief looked at her with wide eyes.

"Ma'am, she's being fir-"

"Yayy! I already informed the mayor! Congrats on the mission (Name)!" The assistant mayor had tackled you in a tight hug, she was really good at randomly appearing....

"Fine. No longer than 48 hours." He groaned out.

You stumbled out of the office with the small portfolio.

Maybe it wasn't going your way....

The only picture in there was of him and Mable Pines with... Get your Popsicle.... You have a lead. A pesky dream demon.

Why him...


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey doll. "

Tracking him down was hard enough, now you had to deal with his silly pet names. Glaring at him, you proceeded to sit on the bench next to where he was hovering.

"Hey." You said quietly, his one eye shifted to glance at your side, as if watching your every movement.

You just watched the young kids playing jump rope, both humans and demons alike. Now, not many humans could see through the disguises of demons, to a regular person, this was a normal, all human city. But the restraints on your neck and wrists always reminded you that this illusion is one you can't break in your current state.

He seemed fascinated as you uncomfortably shifted the hidden bracelets that dug into your skin.

"Why do ya got so many..kid? Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

You sighed, turning your head over to him as his eye fixed onto your neck, the burn marks most likely visible from the electric shocks you recieved when trying to use magic. Even though nobody had believed you, magic was as easy as breathing to you and even the mere thought of it could trigger the restraint mechanisms resulting in the searing pain.

His eye hadn't faltered while he waited for a response, one that you didn't want to tell him.

"I am only human Bill, nothing more."

He seemed to want to say something, struggling to keep you from walking away, but you had already turned the corner and he sighed to himself.

"The odds say otherwise, (Name).."


	5. Chapter 5

He wondered why he couldn't read the thoughts in that mortal little head of yours. Or why you didn't have your own small section in the dream scape.

Even with his all-seeing eye, you were an enigma to his world of manipulation.

Even now, as he watched you lay silent on your bed in the small apartment, he had wondered why it was that you don't dream.

"What are you?!" He shouted, making you Yelp and sit up, in which he decided to go invisible. 

"Get out." You grumbled, looking in his exact direction. A human shouldn't be able to see him now, strange meter maid or not. It didn't add up.

"Listen Bill, I have a case starting tomorrow and I really need sleep, I only have 48 hours to solve it and honestly you are my only lead, so either you get out, or make a deal with me."

His eye perked up at the word.

"I will clear all your debts if you help me with the case."

He chuckled. Clever you.

He reached out a hand, the blue flames surrounding his fingers, when he realized your wince. He must have triggered the bindings, because they glowed from a rusty metal to a red hot color.

"You can't...touch me can you.." He said, the as his flames diminished, causing the metal to stop burning.

You looked away from him, in which he floated over to the direction your head turned to, blocking your vision.

"Why did your seals react to my magic? Your a human.. What kind of magic do you have anyway? I've never seen a human with so many restraints before you, kid!" He wanted to touch them, to see the metal scald under his palm.

"I'm an S+ class Forbidden Acts Catagory Magic user."

He hummed, there weren't many S+ spells of any category.

"Illusionist." You clued him in.

His eye looked like it had doubled in size.

"What?" He said dumbfounded. Now this was a sight, a surprised Cipher. Wow.

You sighed.

"I don't believe this nonsense. Don't lie to me kid, or you'll regret it." He turned slightly red in anger, but you couldn't do anything.

"Fine..."

You pulled off the restraints one by one, each time it hissed at you as if trying to get you to stop. Setting them on the desk next to you, you glared at him, eyes shining unnaturally in the dark. At this moment, he could finally see your mind. The vast darkness that filled with negative energy.

It scared him.

You are not human.

"What are you..?"

When the question was asked, he watched all the burn marks slowly heal and fade into nothing.

"I'm just a human, Bill. Let's make that deal, shall we?"


	6. A/N

Yay! My computer is still broken, but for now I can use it because we managed to do a simple hack-fix so its good enough for now, so expect better quality and longer works :)


	7. Chapter 7

You sat up with a stretch, your bones cracking from the movement.

"Good morning me." You said to yourself, itching at the rim of one of your 'bracelets' and yawning.

"Good morning Bill." He phased into view from the corner, for he was probably watching you for a while. He completely ignored you other then that, even refusing to leave when you were trying to change because he wanted to study your physical form.

"No Bill. Out." He had went back to trying to fool you and did everything to annoy you as if last night didn't happen, along with your 'big reveal' or whatever.

"Can I come in yet?" He knocked on your wooden door and asked for the bajillionth time.

"Yeah." You said, however quickly sliding through the window to give you some time to run away from his personal annoying pocket of hell. As you were falling from your window at the dead of morning, he decided that 'POP!' He could just teleport over to you.

"I hate you."

He somehow flashed pink for a second, but then coughed into his skinny little arm.

"Trying to flatter me, little bunny?"

Your eyebrow twitched at him. For whatever odd reason, he decided you were now a bunny, claiming they were dumb and he was a cunning fox who had already lured you into his trap. What trap. Does he mean annoying you to death?

Hopping into your car, you turned your keys in the ignition trying to get away from him as fast as you cloudless, but he teleported and dropped right into your lap.

"Oops, seemed to have miscalculated, hop hops."

"Hop hops?"

"You know, bunny?"

"Hate you." 

He laughed his annoyingly high pitched laugh and watched out the window as you drove to the rainforest district, specifically City Quadron 004. Parking in the lot, you were met with a cliff and flimsy looking bridge.

'No magic is to be permitted on conservative grounds.' The sign read, and you turned to Bill who was glowing a bright yellow.

"Human form. Now."

"Nope!" He laughed and floated ahead, only to be stopped by a magic barrier.

"Whelp, looks like your on your own, Hops!" He turned around nervously but froze when you pulled out your recording pen, the very thing keeping him around.

His eye glared at you menacingly, as he turned red and the whites of his eye turned black. To put it simply, your restraints were glowing strongly and you nearly toppled to the floor when he seemed to have realized and muttered a "fine..."

He calmed down and closed his eye, allowing his body to morph and become fleshy instead of pure magic. He glowed a bright blue as he finished the final touches, and then his hovering feet met the ground.

You both opened your eyes at the same time, and he was standing pretty close to you, having to stare down at you now that he was taller.

"I..." You trailed off to take in the sight, and then went back to examining his facial features. "Thought you would look older.." He scoffed and yet smirked slightly. "How does it feel to be wrong Tuts?" You felt the heat surfacing on your cheeks and started walking past him, which only caused him to smirk wider.

"You look nice." You whispered, not intending to let him hear but he caught the small phrase muttered in a low voice.

He felt his human body aching and rendering him useless as he fell limp onto the grass and clutching at the middle of his chest, which caused you to turn around quickly.

"Oh my god!! Bill what's wrong?!" You asked, scrambling to check his forehead for a fever and to see if any part of his transformation went wrong. His face blushed heavily as he watched you touch his hand, making his focus go back and forth between the contact and your eyes.

"I've..Never transformed before so I'm new to this. Sorry." Your eyes widened at the mere fact that he apologized to you, and then thought about the fact he just told you.

"Never been outside of the cities?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head, taking a deep breath.

"I felt emotion." He said, clutching tighter onto his chest.

"I felt emotion and its trying to hurt me." He whispered even lower, which made your heart painfully clench in your chest.

"Do you know what kind of emotion? Or what triggered it?" You asked, sounding as if you were a nurse for a child.

"No." He huskily groaned out and decided to get back up and dust himself off, pretending that it didn't happen.


	8. Chapter 8

"Earlier, you mentioned your weird human phrase. I keep thinking about it, and would like you to know that I am your God."

"No your not." You continued cautiously walking the shaky bridge.

"What was that? You shouldn't pray to your God silently." You turned around as red as a beet trying really hard not to shove him off and watch him fall to the very distant ground below.

"Do you even know what you just said?"

"Yeah, that you should speak up?" He said confused at what you meant, which caused you to smack your forehead.

"Oh. Your dirty DreamCatcher." He was blushing himself, but he wouldn't admit it.

"DreamCatcher...?"

"Oh, I meant Carrots."

You groaned. This mission was going to be a long one.


	9. Chapter 9

You don't know what went wrong. You were talking to your lead, but he suddenly groaned in pain and started morphing into his demon form, despite the barriers, and as much as you wanted to do something about it, your restraints couldn't be removed in the area, for they have a signal to exterminate the wearer if taken of in forbidden areas.

Suddenly a hand grabbed at yours and you were being led away by one very terrified, human Bill. You would have smacked his hand away with a giant blush if this were a regular situation.

"Incoming Carrots!" A large tentacle coated in poison shot out to grab your right arm, but a blast of very weak, orange flames warded it off. Your eyes shined at him for a second before you continued running. 

He must have been the real deal if he could go against a barrier so strong. You gripped his warm hand tighter, adrenaline pumping. He was getting tired, you knew he was going to exhaust himself for it was only his first time transforming, so you had to do something.

"Backup request. Barrier unlock requested. Permission to remove two of sixty six block bracers."

"Access granted."

They unlatched from your wrists and you felt the small pull of a weak magic source come back to your imprisoned body.

"Bill." He turned around terrified.

"Trust me."

Fear shone in his eyes, but he nodded and came to a stop when you released a shock on the surrounding barrier, weakening it enough for his eyes to glow an unearthly yellow, along with the roaring blue flames of hell.

"My squad is coming shortly, we have to hold him off for now." You focused on maintenance of the weakened barrier, knowing it might shatter while Bill summoned a circle of blue flames around you protectively, though it wasn't enough to completely ward the demon off and you both ended up cornered.

"Your turn to trust me, Tuts." You instantly grabbed his hand as you both shot into the air, about to plummet to your doom. But instead he teleported the both of you into some hanging vines, getting you tangled into each other. The flashes of red and blue told you that you were in trouble, but atleast you were safe.


	10. Chapter 10

The once calm Mr.Handchez that had become a terrifying demon had somehow gotten away, and you were soaked with rain and blood. Though given blankets, you were nowhere near excited for you were about to hear.

"(LAST NAME!!!)" the chief yelled, eyebrows furrowed into an angered expression.

"You glanced over to Bill with a sad smile and stepped forward, saluting your angered boss as he towered over you.

"Not only do you toy with a very fragile barrier that keeps our secret safe, but you let a supposed suspect get away?!"

"I'm an illusionist, we created them so I could easily fix-"

"'WE'?! YOU ARE A HUMAN, NOT A GOD. IF YOU DONT KNOW THIS BY NOW, YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY NOT FIT FOR THIS JOB!!" He shouted, while you tried to stay strong. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Badge."

"But sir-" "BADGE." You couldn't help it. Your emotions rose and you were shocked through your body by sixty six restraints, making you wince as you shakily unpinned it from your vest. You were handing it over, but it was snatched from you by a soft human hand.

"Excuse me, pardon to interrupt, but you promised this kid forty-eight hours. That's... Ten left." He turned to you and pulled you closer, carefully pinning it back on.

"And why should I listen to a dream invading vermin like you?"

Bills eyes fluttered at the rude, racist comment.

"You're right."

"What?"

"Why listen to a crook like me? Honestly, never in time did I expect to stand up for a twerp like her, but this kid managed to keep a dream demon in check. And for a weak little human, that feat alone is God-worthy." He turned back to you and grinned over his shoulder.

"An annoying, little human."

"..."

"Fine. But only ten hours and no longer."

"You've got it sir." Bill saluted, and pulled you away. You walked for a good long time, but as you reached the barrier he hesitated.

"It looks like I've filled my end of the deal. Pen?" You stared at him, and you're eyes glistened.

"I can.. Give you something else for now?" He smiled. "Just checking to make sure if you genuinely wanted me around now that I have no information left-" you tackled him into quick hug, but pulled away and continued walking as you ignored his teasing remarks.

"I had to do it when I could touch you." You whispered, thinking once more that he couldn't hear.

His smile dropped slightly.

"Yeah."


	11. Chapter 11

Finally you arrived at city hall, where Bill rudely played with the assistant mayor's Afro, where she then gave you access you the city cameras.

There he was. Kidnapped by a bunch of werewolves.

"The Night Howlers. That's why Dipper was yelling that...!" You shouted in excitement, causing Bill's eye to flinch.

"So...Wanna come with?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't get too happy, Carrots." You smiled and grabbed his hand with your gloved one, a special gift from your favorite lady so that you could work better with your..special abilities. Meaning you could actually touch Bill without being zapped, but it was only really your hands and wrists that were safe. He seemed to have caught you staring at your interlocked hands, because he pulled them away immediately. Ever since you hugged him he had seemed more distanced and standoffish towards you, which kind of hurt. The rest of the time was silent.

Steering into an abandoned parking lot, you ditched your car and even opened the door for Bill, offering your hand to him and bowing, but he just floated around it and walked ahead. Which you sneaked around for a bit, the whole area surrounded by werewolf guards. Which is why you were currently slammed against the wall awkwardly with a stinging feeling as he glared into your stomach, his hands sliding down to the rims of your gloves and twitching slightly with the want to rip them off. It was almost as bad as the Demon repellent you held in your bag thinking he didn't notice. The repellent geared specifically towards his very own kind of demon. Not to say specifically floating triangles, but 'cousin' demons seeing as he was secretly the last of his kind. The rest were just slightly different from him, weaker, more watered down kinds of magic.

His eye shut as footsteps came even closer, but opened it widely, instantly going to cover your mouth as you howled loudly. He stopped however when they all seemed to start uncontrollably howling, allowing you to slip into the building. He stayed outside as backup, making sure no one noticed your unwanted entry.

 

End of Break In. God I feel so bad for Bill.. It's almost as if your deadly allergic to cats but this really fluffy cat just really wants your attention but you have to deny it because you don't want to go to the hospital again ;3;


	12. Chapter 12

Walking through the asylum was... Unnerving. But that soon changed to heated terror when a demon pounced at you behind the thick glass of a cell and then... The mayor walked in. You hid in a vacant cell.

"And so we haven't recieved any relevant results, sir. Rabidititis has been curable for centuries and this doesn't share the common symptoms."

"But I NEED ANSWERS!! A whole CITY expects me to solve this and I have no way to cure these ZOMBIES!" Your recording was interrupted by a call from a telemarketer and you had been found out.

...but were saved by your team.

The mayor was arrested as the main suspect for the mysterious transformations of such nice citizens. Which you were seen as the hero, the one who solved the case. You even got the privilege to turn off ALL of your restraints when at home. As for Bill, you dragged him all the way home for a day's rest and to ask him an important question.

"Bill.." You faded off when his fingers slid over the buttons to your bracers and pulled them off, his eye shining in satisfaction at the sound of the metal clanks of your floor. Immediately you hugged him, when though it was strange to do with his edges and how his eye ended up against your chest, but it was the only thing you wanted to do since those awful torture devices were gone.

"I'm not letting go for a while."

"Not stopping ya Carrots."

You even ignored the nickname and happily fell backwards into your bed, still holding onto him.

"This is nice. Your really warm." He glittered pink at your comment, but then his expression darkened.

"You never could really touch anyone, could you? Was everyone to afraid..?" He asked, remembering the hell he used to go through.

"Not completely. I had a few friends, because I used to protect them from bullies." You moved your hair and lifted your chin, showing a long demon temp taint which even the sight of caused him to burn a deep, angry red.

"One of those weaklings calling themselves a dream demon did this?" You furrowed your eyebrow in confusion to his question, but nodded anyway.

He traced it with his finger and closed his eyes.

"See? I have no claws. My touch D'never cause this."

"What are you getting at, Bill?"

"I'm better than them. I matter more. They shouldn't be the one to give you something to remember them by. They should be forgotten." You blushed. "Not like that, dirt dirty rabbit."

You laughed.

"Be my partner Bill." You intended it to be a question like you practiced so many times, but now you were so completely sure, it came out that way. Which meant it was his turn to misinterpret and glow a warm pink.

"Even got you a badge. If you want it." Slowly after realization, he faded back to his usual yellow and glomped you even tighter, his usually loud, shouting voice now hummed softly into your neck and his angular body vibrated along with his high pitched tones.

"I'll consider it." He murmured to your now sleeping form, grabbing a strand of your hair before deciding to run his tiny hand through it.

He wanted in on your dreams, but decided he wasn't ready for whatever would be ahead if he chose to do so, for he was still struggling with his newfound feeling and knew that there might have been a slight chance he wasn't the only one.

And he would stop lying to himself for a second to say that it was messed up, but he had a record of rule breaking.


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay. Press conference 101. You wanna look smart, answer their question with your own question and then answer that question." You stared at Bill waiting for the chief to finish his interview.

"I want you there with me." You said, tugging at his fingers.

"Am I a cop? No I am not. You'll do fine, carrots."

"Well, I was hoping you atleast considered last nights offer."

"And I have! And I'll tell you my answer afterwards! Now go!" You did as told, being dragged by the now Mayor as her Afro bounced with her steps, leaving Bill behind as he waved and shot you a thumbs up.

"Bill! In case you want to fill out that form!" You tossed the pen to him, which he caught with magic, and stared at as he grabbed it and held it in his palm. It was the very item you held against him for so long. That damned pen.

"What can you tell me about the victims in question?"

"Well are they different species? Yes, yes they are." You started, hands nervously shaking.

"What's the connection then?"

"T-They're all demons."

"So only demons are experiencing the epidemic?"

"That is accu- that is accurate."

"Why, why is this happening?"

"We s-still don't know, but it might be something in their DNA." You noticed Bill glance down in confusion.

"Could you elaborate?"

"Uh, many years ago, demons fed off weaker prey, s-such as humans."

"Could it happen again?"

"It's possible, but we're going to protect you all, us here at the CPD."

Suddenly people started bombarding you with questions and the Maryweather (the new mayor) pulled you away. "Thank you, that's enough for now."

You hurried to Bill. "I didn't even get to mention you or how we-"

"Oh I think you said enough." He growled out in a low tone.

"What?"

"It's something in their DNA? They're reverting to their primal ways?"

"Well it's not like a human could go savage."

"No, but a dream demon could."

"You're not like them!"

"There's a they now?!" He glared at the floor, his small, lengthy hands curling into fists.

"You know what I meant!"

"Oh the kind that deceives kids?! The kind that makes you feel the need to carry around repellent?! Is that what you meant?! Is that why I was encased in stone for ten years?!"

"Bill I-"

"Yeah, don't think I didn't notice that little item. Tell me, are you scared of me? Do you think I might-" you flinched back as his hands were encased in blue flames. "Eat you?!" You unlatched your pouch in fear, inches away from the repellent.

"Yeah. I thought so..I should have never trusted a human." He said, his eye shining as dark liquid pooled at the bottom of his lid.

"I thought someone finally believed in me. But it's best you don't have a demon as a partner." He handed the application back to you, grazing the metal rings on your fingers and you stared down at it, seeing he had filled out the whole thing in neat cursive and even signed his name with a triangle over his 'i'."

You tried running after him, but a bunch of reporters blocked you off.

"Did that demon threaten you?"

"What? No he's my best friend!"

"We can't even trust our friends?!"

"No! I-I didn't-"

"Have any other dream demons gone savage?!" They shoved their microphones in your face.

"I HAVE TO GO!" You yelled and called after Bill, but they still weren't letting you through.

What have you done.


	14. Chapter 14

More bad news arises as we take a look at the twenty seventh demon attack, showing a young lady being mauled by a vine category C class plant demon. Meanwhile popstar Zelepea holds her peace rally strong.

"This isn't the great city I know. It is kind and beautiful, open to any and all. This is wrong." You grimaced at the clip of you trying to break a art an argument between a spirit and a demon.

"Go back to hell, satan spawn."

"I'm from Hades!"

You were about to cry when you put your phone down, unplugging your headset/earbuds and staring up at a woman and her child who was playing his 3DS. Next to them sat a fire demon, which you watched as she pulled her son close to her and your thoughts went immediately to Bill as you started sobbing on the subway train, your life falling apart.

Right as you got off and walked into work, you saw Clawhauser packing up his desk.

"Millivan?" You asked. "What are you doing?"

"O-oh, um they don't want a demon to be the first thing you see when you walk in so they're moving me to files. It's downstairs, next to the boiler room." He sniffled and walked off, while you got called up to the cheif's office.

When you walked in, the mayor and chest were sitting behind his desk.

"We need a representative (Name). The population is ninety percent demons and your their hero!"

"I'm not..I'm not a hero. I came here to make the world a better place but I broke it. Demons are even going into hiding and taking on human forms because of me.."

"Don't give yourself so much credit. The worlds always been broken."

"But a hero is supposed to protect the city. Not divide it. And that's why.." You clipped the golden badge that reminded you so much of his glowing triangular body and placed it on the desk. "I'm not worthy."

"But- you can't quit! You've worked so hard!"

"Thank you for letting me try." Tears slipped down your face as you ran out much to their protest and quickly made a beeline towards the door.

"I'm going home."


	15. Chapter 15

"A dozen carrots, have a nice day." Carrots...

"Thanks. Come on now Bonnie, let's go." The little girl smiled and walked off.

"What's the matter?" Your friend asked, glancing to her husband.

"I'm fine."

"You are not fine, your eyes are glassy." You instinctively raised a hand to your face, and sure enough, their were little beads of tears there.

"It's just- why did I think I could fix everything?"

She put a hand on your shoulder. "Because you're a trier. You always were."

"Even back then." He butted in, shaking his head.

"Oh I tried, and yet I've ruined many innocent demons' lives."

As soon as you said that, a truck pulled up with a pie symbol on the side. "Not all of them, in fact here comes one right now!"

Who stepped out had your eyes wide.

"Giddion? Gleeful?" You asked, and he smiled.

"Well hey there lil' thang! Been a while! Sorry I used to be so mean to ya.." Your eyes went wide.

"It's alright, but look at you! You've gotten so..tall!" He was indeed tall, an inch or two bigger than you. "Heheh, yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck shyly with a grin.

"Hey kids! Don't you run through that Mendicampum holicithius!" 

"Now that's a four dollar word, my dad jus' called em Night Howlers. Once your cousin ate a bunch of em and went crazy." Giddion commented, laughing slightly.

"Bit the dickens out of me." Your friend commented, rubbing her arm.

"You mean..."

"A human can go savage." You whispered.

"Savage? Well, that's a strong word, but it did hurt like the devil."

"Well, sure it did. There's a sizeable divot in your arm. I'd call that savage!"

"Night Howlers aren't wolves, they're flowers. The flowers are making the demons go savage. That's it! That's what I've been missing!" You yelled, frantically yelling to the truck. "Oh, keys, keys keys keys, hurry come on!!" You yelled some more while Giddion tossed them at you. "Thank you! I owe you, bye!" You smiled widely, leaving them bewildered.

"You catch any of that, Hun?"

"Not one bit." She said worriedly.

"Well, that makes me feel a little bit better, I thought she was talking in tongues or something. Still got my truck though."

 

Ooh it's getting good! Hope y'all are ready for some heavy feels and lovey dovey shmuck. -oh my got did I really just type that?-


	16. Chapter 16

You drove around the square, searching every parking lot for his van, and sure enough there it was.

You slammed the door to the truck and pounded on the back of the van's hatch, and a very angry little whisp came out.

"What?!" He yelled, but you cut him of.

"Bill. I really need to find him."

"He's moping down by the bridge a few blocks down."

"Thanks!"

The whisp chuckled as you hurried to start the ignition.

"Be careful with him lady, he's fallen deep."

You finally arrived, instantly spotting him in a recliner chair while sipping on a martini.

"Bill! Bill!" You struggled to catch your breath. "They aren't wolves! They're toxic flowers! Someone's set them up!" He glanced up at you with an expression that could only be described as deadpan.

"Well isn't that interesting." He floated up, and started racing toward the bridge.

"Wait!!... Wait, listen... I-I know you'll never forgive me, and I don't blame you - I wouldn't forgive me either." he paused but refused to turn around. "I was ignorant and irresponsible and small-minded. But demons shouldn't suffer because of my mistakes. You shouldn't.. I have to fix this. But I can't do it without you." He still refused to turn around, but he landed on the ground. "And after we're done, you can hate me," you started crying, "and... and that'll be fine, because I was a horrible friend, and I hurt you, and you... and you can walk away knowing that you were right all along - I really am just a dumb bunny..!"

"Oh carrots." clicked the pen and pressed rewind.

"I really am just a dumb bunny..!" It replayed a few times, before he turned around slowly.

"I'll erase it- in forty eight hours." He snapped, and your bindings released. "Now." You ran to him and tackled him down to his back, his eye shutting tightly.

"You emotional humans." You continued crying, yet snaking your hand towards his slightly. " There we go, deep breath. Are you, are you just trying to steal the pen? Is that what this is?" he asked and you laughed into his bow tie, rubbing against him.

"Seriously though your heavy, mind shifting a little?" You grabbed his sides and reversed positions, plopping him onto your chest while his hands ghosted over yours.

"We don't have to much time. How about we continue this later?" He commented after a few minutes, while you sat up and brushed off the grass from your shirt, still smiling. "Maybe even visit the nudist club?" He joked with a purr in his voice, making you blush lightly.

"I'm not going naked in front of them."

"Them? Last time that didn't include me.." He trailed off with a laugh, turning a bit pink as well.

"Oh shut up you sly corn chip."

He laughed and you slipped on your bracers once more, while he had already teleported to the truck.

You opened the drivers seat and met with him sitting in your spot.

"What?we have to return it and you look extremely tired." He commented, shifting into his human form.

"Can you even drive?"

"Hey, I've possessed bodies before, of course!" You sighed. "Alright."

 

You must of passed out, because you awoke to Bill shouting about how great blue berries are and how he thought you only grew carrots.

"Nope! (Name) even planted em' herself! We just take care of em' while she's out since it's her farm." You watched as he grabbed a few and stuffed them in a napkin as you stepped out.

"Glad you're up Carrots! Gotta say, these things are really good!" He stuffed them in his mouth by the handful.

"Bill, know this guy? He's the one stealing night howlers."

"I know everyone! Now let's see... This guy's Duke, real shady. Didn't like him very well."

-time skip which is rare but I'm lazy.-

"Listen, we all know those weren't really moldy onions. What were you planning to do with them?" You asked, pinning him to the ground.

"I ain't talkin'!" He spit his toothpick in your face, which made you growl, sharing a knowing glance with Bill.

"Ice em'." Mister Big said, while his men opened the latch on the ground.

"You dirty rat! Why help a bitch like her?" You scoffed but Bill rolled his eye and stuck his arm out in front of you.

"-And god mother to my future granddaughter?" You watched the pregnant minish (Zelda, anyone?) walk in with a smile.

"I'm gonna name her (Name)!" The demons awwed while mister big chuckled, then turned to you.

"Let's ice this weasel."

"Alright Alright! I was gonna sell em' for the one thing I can't refuse! Money."

"Sell them to who?!" Bill yelled in a demonic voice.

"D-Doug. A low classed Ram-catagory cenataur! He's got a lab down in the old railways! He's very..unfriendly." You nodded and sent a look to Bill telling him to calm down, but he only groaned and turned around to meet with your face very close to him, though unintentionally. You both backed away and nervously giggled while Mister Big only grinned. 

"Young love."


	17. Chapter 17

You found the old car in the subway, and it was filled with night howlers. But you both took cover as the ram walked in, his phone ringing.

"Yeah? Doug here. A teleporter? Yeah, I know their fast, but I hit a tiny deer through the window of a tiny car." Dipper...

"Okay, got it."

You crawled out of your spot, much to Bill's dismay as he whisper shouted after you but you quickly kicked Doug out and slammed the door shut.

"We have to get this to the CPD." Bill shot up and grabbed the black case.

"Okay we got it now-"

"No. I mean all of it." 

"Wait what?" You flipped on a few switches and banged on the dashboard and soon enough it started up. "Great, your a conductor now?!" He yelled, while he glanced out the back window.

"We have a situation at the lab.. And it's just gotten worse!"

"Listen, it would take a miracle to get this thing started up and-" you wobbled as it started to move.. "Well hallelujah!" 

"Bill please!" You groaned at his inappropriate humor while you tried to speed up, and succeeding.

"Mission accomplished, how about a victory toot toot?"

"Alright, one victory toot toot." You laughed, watching him yank the handle to the horn.

"Well, I can cross that off the bucket list!" You laughed but it was short lived when a thud came from above the cart.

You screamed as a head quite literally rammed it's way through the small window and a hand started grabbing for you, but Bill suddenly stepped in front of you obviously not thinking to use his magic.

"Get away from her!" He shouted, trying to push the ram out but instead got smacked into the metal wall and fell unconscious.

When he finally snapped out of it one of the demons rammed into the back of the cart sending you flying through the front of the window, only holding on by the tail of the ram as you dangled from the front.

"DONT STOP!" You yelled. "KEEP GOING! ITS OUR ONLY WAY OUT!"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" He yelled back, frantically working his magic to keep the gears and levers functioning.

"ILL BE FINE!" You winced as one of the demons screamed in pain, being sheered by the side of the train while you got kicked into the top of the train, nearly hitting a light. The car exited the tunnel, which then revealed another train coming.

"SPEED UP BILL!"

"BUT-"

"JUST TRUST ME!" He listened and sped up while the ram screamed for him to slow down, to which you asked if he needed some help and kicked him onto the rail switch allowing you to turn before you hit the other train. But the car started tipping over, sending sparks everywhere. Bill floated out, grabbing you and pushing you off the top with him as you landed harshly over him, getting a bad burn on your elbow as you tried to cushion him. Behind you the car exploded while a piece of debris nearly sliced your back open and you stared down at him while flinching.

"All of the evidence is gone."

"Well, except for this." He held out the case, to which you hugged him tightly, not caring that your bracers would react and pressed your lips above his eye where his forehead would be. He stuttered and tried to push him off but you held on tighter while laughing. 

"Let's cut through the History Museum!" You yelled grabbing his hand and pulling him up while he spaced out.

"(Name!)" you heard as you entered the museum, and you turned around.

"Mayor!" You ran up you her. "Here! We solved it! They were pellets! Someone set them up!"

"Splendid job! Now hand it over and I'll take it to the chief!"

You nearly did so, but stopped.

"How did you know where to find us?"

"Hand them over now (Name)." She said nervously while you backed up, strait into a giant centaur.

"Get them!" A demonic voice yelled as the mayor transformed into a sheep demon. You ran away with Bill but your leg got sliced on a mammoth tusk laying around which led you to fall and grunt in pain.

"Carrots! Here, I got you! He transformed, carrying you over his shoulder to the wall and pulling out the a napkin spilling a few berries and wrapping your leg.

"Oops. Blueberry?"

"Pass." You hissed leaning into him. "I could heal myself if I could somehow get off these damn bracers."

"Come on out, (Name)."

"Take the case Bill, and get out of here!"

"But I can't leave you behind! That is not happening! He whispered, grabbing your hand.

"I can't walk! I'll slow you down!"

"We'll...We'll think of something."

"Come on now! We're on the same team, don't you see? Underestimated, unappreciated, you have the power of a God and your punished for it! All because they don't want a human, a weak little human to be better than them." The mayor said, and you thought about it. Was that really why they locked you away for so long?

You set up a decoy, but you both got rammed into one of the exhibits because you were to slow.

"It's really to bad. You should have stayed on the farm. I...I really did like you."

"What? Are you going to kill me?!" 

"Oh no! Of course not!" She pulled out the gun. "He is!" And shot him.

"Bill!" He groaned and turned red, transforming into a giant three dimensional black and red pyramid as he towered over you.

"Bill! Bill I-" he bit you with one of his mouths and you screamed.

"Blood Blood!! And...death." You stuck your tongue out much to the mayor's confusion as she checked the gun.

"Carrot over here grew em' and their delicious, why don't you give em' a try?" He smirked as the chief came in with the rest of the CPD, handcuffing the mayor and her lackeys while Bill instantly shot up and checked your leg.

"Are you okay-" you pressed your lips against him strongly, closing your eyes when he changed into his humanoid form and pulled you into his chest, deepening it.

"Ahem. Almost done yet?" The chief asked, coughing as you embarrassedly smiled up at him and shifted in Bills embrace as he floated you both back up, with you bridal style in his arms. They got a stretcher for you and Bill refused to let them take you away but you just smiled and waved him away.

 

And news today that Dawn Merryweather is behind bars as we take an interview from previous mayor Leo. 

"Well did I falsely imprizon those demons? Yes, yes I did. It was a 'do the wrong thing for the right reason' situation."

"In a related topic, the antidote for the night howlers is working well and the demons afflicted are already recovering." You watched as Mable hugged her brother from on his hospital bed, smiling widely.

"Thank you. So much." You stood in the doorway as Bill stood behind you, unable to face the kids he crossed once before.

"Not a problem. Now can I ask one small favor?"

"What ever it is I'll do it!" The mermaid smiled happily while Dipper nodded.

"You know the Dream Demon Bill Cipher?"

Dipper glared at you. "What he do this time?"

"Saved you. Without him I would have never made it out with my life.

"You mean-"

"Uh, nice to see you kid!" He popped up from behind you, staying close as he turned to you uncertainly.

"I uh, just wanted you to know that you don't have to worry about me anymore. Carrots over here'll kill me if I step outta line." You only nodded and cracked your knuckles to show off, while the twins stared.

"You mean-"

"That's right. I couldn't fight against this dream catcher." You blushed, turning away.

"Well, let's go, we've got to initiate the new recruit!" The twins watched in shock as you held his hand and pulled him close, walking him out of the hospital.

 

"And so, we would like to welcome Bill Cipher into our department. His first job- meter maid! Nono, just kidding! We have reports of a street racer tearing up the square. Track him down."

 

"Flash Flash hundred yard dash!" Your mouth gaped open as he grinned very slowly.

 

And so, as the night of the consert arrived, Bill showed up behind you with a tux on as he played his hands around your hips, resting his chin on your forehead.

"Got you something."

With a snap, he unlocked your bracers and burned them to a crisp with his blue flames while a (Color{s}) dress formed around your body.

"Well, let's go."

 

Yes, I will be continuing the story, that means the concert scene and a new dilemma to be faced. *lenny face*


End file.
